


The Proof Really Is In The Eating.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Artist!Jared, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: Written (very hastily, lmao) for this prompt at spn-masquerade: There’s no way Artist Jared can hide his boner after spending an hour meticulously applying glitter onto Model Jensen’s delicious ass. Needless to say, Jensen’s arty peach doesn’t look immaculate once Jared is finished with him.(art or fic) (https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html.)Thank you for the wonderful prompt, OP!!





	The Proof Really Is In The Eating.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/gifts), [whiskygalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/gifts), [lightinthehall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/gifts).



**The Proof Really Is In The Eating.**

**Jensen.**

'No.'

'Jensen, _please_ ,' Jared begs, clasping his hands together and pulling out the big guns: his infamous puppy dog eyes. 

'What part of "no" are you not getting here, Jared??' He's not doing it. No way, no how. 

'Come on, Jen, you know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate, but Misha freaking broke his leg, and I can't ask him to stand for two hours after that. And the exam starts in an hour; I don't have time to find someone else. Please, man, this is, like, half my grade.'

'Not. Gonna. Happen.'

Jared has the audacity to roll his eyes then, like _Jensen's_ the one being unreasonable here. 'Jeez, Jen, stop being such a prude; I'm only asking to paint your ass. You're acting like I'm gonna be shoving my face in there.'

'And thank you for _that_ charming visual, asshole.'

Jared runs a hand through his already messy hair - from the way it's sticking up all over the place, Jensen suspects he's been doing that a lot since he found out about Misha's leg - and says, 'Look, what's it gonna take? I'll do anything.'

Jensen puts a hand on his chin and pretends to think for a moment. 'I do this for you, and you do all my chores around here for the rest of the year.' He's not serious, of course; he's just messing with Jared. A little payback for that 'prude' comment, and it's not like there's any way Jared will agre-

'Done,' Jared says instantly, to Jensen's immense surprise. 

'Wow, you really _are_ desperate.' Jared nods, still looking at him with those wide, pleading eyes, and Jensen sighs. He can't believe he's not immune to that look after all these years. Goddammit. 'Fine, fine, I'll help you. But I swear if you tell anyone about this, I'll kick your ass.'

He's barely even finished speaking before he finds himself wrapped up in Jared's long arms. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you, Jen,' Jared says, lips brushing Jensen's ear and making him shiver. It feels weird, okay? That was a weirded out shiver. 

'Let go of me, you yeti, before I change my mind,' Jensen grouses as he pushes at Jared's ridiculously muscled chest. Seriously, who needs to be this buff?? There comes a point where it's just...showing off, and Jared reached that point about thirty pounds ago.

When Jared _finally_ releases him, Jensen sees he's got that stupid look on his face that he always gets when he's really happy about something, eyes shining, mouth stretched wide, dimples digging deep into his cheeks, and Jensen quickly turns away so he doesn't automatically smile back. He's about as immune to that smile as he is to Jared's puppy dog eyes...so, not at all, and he's still mad at Jared for making him do this. He really is.

Even as his mouth starts to quirk up a little at the corners. 

***

'Kiss the cock?? Are you serious, Jay??' Jensen says, raising an eyebrow at Jared as he holds up the apron Jared just handed him.

Jared at least has the decency to look contrite. 'I know, I'm so sorry, I bought it for Misha. But I can go out now and buy another one if you want me to...'

The exam is about to start, and Jared running down to the store will take up precious minutes of his allotted time, and not even Jensen's enough of an asshole to make his best friend do that. 'No, it's okay, I just...won't look at it,' he says, placing the apron loop over his head and reaching round himself to tie the straps. He jumps slightly when he feels Jared's hands brush his bare back, taking the straps from him and tying them. 'Thanks.'

'No problem,' Jared says, and Jensen hears the telltale creak of Jared's stool as he sits down behind him.

 _Show time_ , Jensen tells himself before taking a deep breath and loosening the towel around his waist. His face feels like it's on fire before the towel even hits the floor, and he barely resists the urge to bury it in his hands. All he can think is thank god for the apron, horrendous pun or not, because it's bad enough having his ass out for all the world to see, let alone his junk too. 

'Hey, it's okay, no-one's looking. They're all too busy with their own subject. Plus I'm totally in the way.'

''Bout time those sasquatch shoulders were good for something,' Jensen snarks...or tries to anyway; he's not sure it has the same effect it would've done had he managed to say it without his voice shaking. 

But Jared either doesn't notice, or, more likely, _pretends_ not to notice as he lets out a low chuckle from behind Jensen, and that helps a little. A reminder that Jared's in this with him; that this is all _for_ Jared. He still can't help but startle, though, at the first touch of Jared's brush against his right ass cheek. 

***

**Jared.**

Even though Jensen tries to hide it, there's no mistaking the way he flinches when Jared leans forward and gets to work. 'I'm just painting the make-up glue onto your skin,' Jared explains, hoping it'll help calm Jensen's nerves. He desperately wants to reach out and touch Jensen, maybe stroke a soothing hand down his back - Jensen really does have the most beautiful back; a long sinuous curve of smooth, pale skin that ends in the perkiest butt Jared has ever laid eyes on - but he promised his best friend that he wouldn't touch him any more than was absolutely necessary, and he refuses to break that promise. Especially when Jensen is doing him such a huge favour. 

'I'm okay,' Jensen quickly reassures him, but Jared's not buying it. He knows Jensen too well for his best friend to be able to pull the wool over his eyes, and he can hear, can see, how on edge Jensen is right now. 

Pulling his brush back, he says, 'We can stop, Jen? You don't have to do this.' He hadn't realised just how badly this would affect Jensen, and it just isn't worth Jensen getting this distressed over. Not to Jared. He'd rather fail than force Jensen to do something he can't handle. 

'No, no, really, I...I'm fine. This is just so weird, man,' Jensen says with a laugh, and while his voice is still a little shaky, he sounds far better than he did a few moments ago. Jared watches him takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. 'Okay, I'm good. Go.'

Jared stares at Jensen's decidedly more relaxed shoulders for a few seconds longer, seriously debating whether to just call this whole thing off, before opting to take Jensen at his word and let him call the shots. He silently promises that he'll keep a close eye on Jensen for the rest of the exam, though, just in case he gets worked up again. Jensen might never admit it, but Jared's known him since they were nine years old, so he's well aware of how shy Jensen is. How hard this must be for him.

God, he really is amazing, doing this for Jared.

He keeps the movements of his brush light and smooth, smearing the glue over Jensen's ass cheeks as quickly as possible. 'Okay, I'm gonna start adding the glitter and paint now,' he tells Jensen.

'What exactly are you painting back there anyway?' Jensen asks, tossing a glance over his shoulder even though there's really nothing to see yet.

Jared grins. 'It's a surprise. I'll show you when we're done.' He had planned on painting a unicorn on Misha, because it's _Misha_ , but as soon as Jensen agreed to be his model, Jared changed his plans. He couldn't pass up the chance to paint Jensen's ass as the one thing it had always reminded him of.

A ripe, juicy peach.

The minutes tick by, and Jared and Jensen fall into their usual easy banter, and Jared is actually surprised when Mr Omundson tells them they only have five minutes left. It's okay, he's nearly done anyway, so he quickly adds a few finishing touches before rolling back on his stool to take a couple of photos for his portfolio.

Once he's got all the shots he needs, he places the camera back down on his equipment table, feeling a flare of pride as he does so. Jensen's ass looks amazing - even more amazing than usual, that is - the orange and green glitter sparkles so prettily, catching the light and making the peach on Jensen's ass almost glow, and the darker lines of peach and black coloured paint accentuate the plush curve of his cheeks perfectly. 

Jared has always thought Jensen's ass was a work of art, and now it quite literally is.

'Wow, great job, Jared,' Mr Omundson says as he walks up beside Jared. 'You've got your 'A'.'

Jared's limbs flail about in his usual dorky happy dance before he can stop them, and he's just immensely glad that Jensen doesn't turn around until he's got them back under control. 'An 'A', huh?' Jensen's grin is almost as wide as Jared's own - eyes bright and proud - and Jared has never wanted to reach out and pull him into a kiss more. Which is really saying something, 'cause Jared pretty much _always_ wants to reach out and kiss him. 

'Yeah,' Jared says, beaming. 'Thank you so much for this, Jen, I couldn't have done it without you.'

Jensen actually blushes at that, ducking his head adorably, and if Jared wasn't already completely in love with him, that would've done it. 'It was nothing.'

Jared shakes his head and holds Jensen's clothes out towards him. 'You and I both know that's not true.' He waits for Jensen to take his stuff, waits until Jensen meets his eyes, before he adds, 'Really, Jen, thank you.' He puts as much sincerity into his voice as he can muster up, hoping Jensen understands just how much all this means to him.

If the soft smile Jensen gives him as he says, 'You're welcome, Jay,' is anything to go by, Jared's pretty sure he does.

***

It doesn't take long for Jensen to get dressed; in fact, Jared's pretty sure Jensen has never dressed so fast in his life. As soon as he's done, he turns round and presses the apron into Jared's hands. 'If you tell anyone I ever wore that, I'll-'

'Kick my ass, blah blah blah,' Jared interrupts with a grin, taking the apron and shoving it into his bag. 'Ready to go?'

'Yep,' Jensen says as he pulls on his jacket. 'God, I need a beer.'

'I have beer back at our place? And I totally owe you one...' - at Jensen's incredulous look, Jared quickly revises what he was going to say - '...a six pack?' Jensen nods, seemingly appeased, and follows Jared out of the art room. 'And I'll order us up some pizzas too, as a thank you for saving my ass.'

'Wow, dinner, beer, _and_ you doing all my chores for a year...this really was worth it.' Jensen manages to maintain his deadpan expression for all of ten seconds before breaking down. 'Oh my god, you should've seen your face. You totally bought it.' 

'Hey, it's what we agreed,' Jared says, shoving playfully at Jensen's shoulder. 

Jensen just rolls his eyes. 'Jeez, Jay, 'course I'm not gonna make you do that. But I will happily drink all your beer.'

'Deal.'

***

'So are you gonna show me it or what?' Jensen says, half an hour into Die Hard 2.

'Show you what?' It comes out a little muffled around the pizza slice he's currently shoving into his mouth, but Jensen learned to speak 'Jared' a long time ago and doesn't even miss a beat. 

'My butt, dumbass.'

 _That_ gets Jared's attention, and he immediately tears his eyes away from the screen to look over at Jensen. In truth, he hadn't thought Jensen was actually gonna want to see it, and he's equal parts excited and nervous to hear what Jensen thinks. He wipes his greasy fingers on a napkin before reaching for his portfolio. 'Here,' he says, pulling out one of the photos and handing it to Jensen.

Jensen's quiet long enough for Jared's nerves to overpower his excitement. He doesn't know what he'll do if Jensen hates it. 

'This is...' Jared holds his breath, preparing himself for the worst, 'amazing, Jay. How did you even manage this?? It barely even looks like my ass anymore??'

Jared lets out the breath, instantly feeling a little stupid for being so nervous. Jensen has always loved his art; it shouldn't really be any different now just because said art is on Jensen. 'Which was kind of the point,' Jared says, taking the photo back from Jensen. 'And the curves off your ass were perfect for the curves of the peach, see.' He runs his finger along the picture to show Jensen what he means. 

'You think my ass is perfect?' 

It's clearly meant as a joke, what with the way Jensen's smirking up at him, but Jared's not joking at all when he replies, 'I really do.'

They've somehow both ended up at one end of the couch, and Jared's face is close enough to Jensen's that he can see every freckle on his face, every fleck of gold in his green eyes, even in the darkness of the room. The moment is charged, the world seemingly coming to a stop as they stare at each other, and Jared doesn't think he could've held back the next words that tumble out of his mouth, even if he wanted to...which he actually doesn't. 'I think all of you is perfect.'

He watches those beautiful eyes widen in surprise as Jensen stammers, 'You...you do?'

'I really, really do,' Jared breathes, leaning in even closer. When Jensen doesn't pull away, he takes the plunge and presses his lips to Jensen's. Just for a moment to see what Jensen will do. 

Jared's heart is hammering in his chest when he sits back, and he's sure time has never passed as slowly as it does while he waits for Jensen's response. 

He absolutely does _not_ expect what happens next: Jensen suddenly shoving him back against the sofa cushions and climbing into his lap. His shocked gasp is swallowed up by Jensen when he captures Jared's lips in a passionate kiss. 

God, Jared can barely believe this is happening. He's got a lapful of Jensen, fucking _Jensen_ ; Jensen's mouth against his own; Jensen's ass in his hands...his world has never felt so right. 

The only thing that could possibly make this any better is if all those things were happening in Jared's bed. 

So he tightens his hold on Jensen's ass and stands up. Jensen only breaks the kiss long enough to whisper, 'God, that's hot,' as he wraps his legs around Jared's hips and allows him to carry him to his bedroom. 

Dumping Jensen on the mattress, Jared doesn't waste any time ridding himself of his clothes, and Jensen immediately follows suit, sneaking heated looks up at Jared and scattering glitter all over his sheets. Which Jared could not give less of a fuck about right now; he's already planning on making a mess of them anyway. Multiple times, if he's lucky.

The glitter does give him an idea though, and he quickly urges Jensen onto his front before climbing onto the bed and finally succumbing to the overwhelming urge to get his hands on his creation that's been plaguing him for the last few hours. Jensen shivers beneath him as Jared slowly traces a finger along the edges of the peach, across Jensen's lower back and under each curve of his rounded ass, before running it down his cleft. 

Jared wasn't lying before; Jensen's ass really is exquisite - two smooth, plump globes that fit perfectly into Jared's hands as he pries them apart to get a look at Jensen's hole - so he really doesn't think he can blamed for the way his face somehow ends up buried in there a few seconds later, tongue delving deep into said hole while Jensen moans obscenities into Jared's pillow. 'Fuck, Jared...fuckkkk...' And, just like that, Jensen's ass tenses up in Jared's hands as he comes all over the bedspread.

It's ridiculously hot hearing Jensen moaning his name like that, voice husky and dripping with want, and coupled with the fact that Jensen just came on Jared's tongue alone - Just. Jared's. Tongue. _Christ_ \- Jared knows he's not gonna last long enough to actually fuck Jensen this first time. So he pulls back and slots his hard dick between Jensen's sparkling cheeks and uses the firm grip he still has on them to create a tight, slick tunnel for him to fuck into.

'Aren't you gonna...' Jensen asks breathlessly, glancing back over his shoulder at Jared. His face is flushed pink, to match his full, pink lips, and he's hands down the beautiful thing Jared has ever seen. 

Jared shakes his head, still thrusting hard against Jensen's ass, eyes rolling back in his head a little every time his cock catches on Jensen's slick rim. 'Next time,' he says, voice as breathless as Jensen's, and when Jensen flexes his ass in Jared's hands, adding just that little bit more delicious tightness around his dick, Jared is gone. He comes blindingly hard, shooting come up Jensen's back and all over his peach coloured cheeks.

'You ruined your art,' Jensen says flatly after they've both gotten their breaths back.

Jared barks out a laugh. 'Pfttt, I totally made it even better. Covered in come, _my_ come, is a really good look on you, Jen.' His chest warms when Jensen just shrugs and doesn't dispute it. 

'Also, you wanna tell me why we haven't been doing that for the past decade?? Coz that...was awesome,' Jensen says with a yawn, snuggling into Jared's side and resting his head on Jared's sweaty chest.

Jared smiles and wraps an arm around Jensen to pull him even closer. 'I don't know, maybe it's got a little something to do with you being ridiculously slow on the uptake.'

'Hey,' Jensen says, swatting at Jared's chest. 'You're at least equally as slow as I am.'

'True, true,' Jared concedes as he captures Jensen's hand and laces their fingers together. 'Sleep? And then we can get that stuff off your ass.'

Jensen's eyes have fallen closed, but he's smiling when he says, 'We?'

'Oh, you're definitively gonna need some help with all that. In the shower. Lots and lots of help.' Jensen's laugh rumbles against Jared's chest and Jared can't resist dropping a kiss into his sex ruffled hair. 

Jared's final thought before he follows Jensen down into sleep is that he's never, ever gonna look at peaches the same way again. 

THE END.


End file.
